Hidden within
by poseidon's gryffindor son
Summary: Trigon's blood will turn almost anyone into his willing slave to be used as he pleases but Beast Boy is the reason it's almost.
1. Trigon's last mistake

"I am risen!" Trigon the terrible had arrived and there was nothing anyone could do. The titans had fallen only Beast Boy remained standing. "puny changeling I think I will make you my slave" Trigon told him.

Trigon sliced his palm and bled down on the small form of Beast Boy. That was Trigon's final mistake, as soon as the blood hit Beast Boy he leaped to his feet. "The power!" He cried "its incredible!" and slowly Beast Boy grew when he was done he was as tall as Trigon but he continued to change. His teeth grew razor sharp as he grew a lion's mane of hair, he grew two more arms and they slowly turned into gorilla arms but they had claws like a lion, next he sprouted insect wings and began to flap soon he was hovering a few feet off of the ground.

His legs morphed into those of a lizard with bird talons "I am your doom" Beast Boy yelled at Trigon in a voice so frightening Trigon backed up a step, it sounded like all of the animals in the kingdom roaring and screeching and barking in one voice. Trigon sent a wave of red energy at Beast Boy but one of his arms grew a hard turtle shell and deflected the blast into the ground. Trigon backed away in shock "My turn!" shouted Beast Boy as he breather dragon fire at Trigon who screamed in pain as the flesh of his arms stared to melt.

Beast Boy pulled back a fist to Punch Trigon who attempted to back away from it bit his arm grew and resembled a snake striking at its prey. The fist connected and Trigon went flying backwards into a building "Trigon you made a huge mistake I get my animal forms from taking in a beings D.N.A. when you bled on me you gave me your form and your power." Beast Boy said as he raised his foot and stomped on Trigon's head breaking off one of his horns "But where you are led by a desire for death and destruction I am led by my desire to protect this planet and my friends!" He shouted as he raised Trigon up and kneed him in the balls dropping him to the ground again "Now it's your time to die!" Beast boy shouted as his clawed hand morphed into a lion's mouth. He grabbed Trigon by his remaining horn and raised him up, he looked over to see the other Titans staring as he defeated Trigon single handed. He raised his lion mouth hand to Trigon's throat "go back to hell!" he shouted tearing out Trigon's throat in one mighty pull.

Blood spurted across his face but he didn't care he dropped Trigon's lifeless body to the ground and walked back to the tower he raised his hand and Trigon's power flowed out in a bright green turning the sky back to normal. He waved his hand across the city and time seemed to rewind and all of the damage was undone. Then he turned back to the titans as he slowly tuned back into his normal self, as he morphed back he slowly shrunk back to normal size. "well that was really something" he said to the titans and then promptly collapsed, "get him to the med bay!" Robin shouted and the titans jumped into action. Raven lifted him up with he black magic and teleported them both to the med bay, Cyborg rushed into the room almost instantly "this isn't good he's dead!" Cy shouted after he took the readings.


	2. Beast Boy is dead

'ow pain,' Beast Boy thought 'pain is good I guess, means I'm still alive anyway'

"Is he ok Cy?" BB heard the standard monotone of Raven asking though he heard the tiny inflections of her voice indicating she was concerned. Nobody on the team knew that he could do that but he could tell just about anything that a person was feeling based on how their voice sounded plus he was basically a human lie detector since he could hear their Heartbeat.

"He's fine" Cy told her He has the basics like brain activity but his heart stopped beating plus he doesn't seem to even need to breath anymore I think it's the powers of Trigon he received He's beyond Human requirements like oxygen so he doesn't need his heart pumping fresh oxygenated blood through his veins as for what else will happen to BB we'll just need to wait for him to wake up" Cy Walked over to the bed BB was lying on and reached down to lift his eye and test his reaction to light stimuli "don't even think about it Iron Giant" BB said as he reached out and grabbed Cy's hand with cheetah speed "you lift one of these eyelids and I'll turn you into a smudge on the face of pluto by the time you land!" BB said a bit more aggressively than he had meant to.

"uh.. ok sorry B" Cy said carefully "sorry Vic" BB apologized "I just woke up and the light hurts I am usually this grumpy when I wake up why do you think I stay in my room for an hour and a half after private paranoia's tower wide wake up alarm goes off every morning" (switch to thought) 'I've got to work on that it's like the beast is five times more powerful and yet ten times smarter'

"I always thought you just slept through it" Raven said monotoned but BB heard the surprise "nope I read all my joke books three times so that I'm back to my normal self Rae" BB said Smirking as he let out one of those things he was tired of everyone thinking "and yes I can read I can also hear how surprised you are ha-ha" He told her after hearing the slight intake of breath it was her tell for when something shocked her.

"really and if you can read why do you always seem to have trouble when I leave a book lying around?" She asked sarcastically with just a hint of real curiosity 'well might as well break out of this thoroughly' BB thought "probably because you read books in english duh" He answered her sarcasm with some of his own and Raven's blank mask broke with surprise 'He's never sarcastic' She thought "well you didn't tell me your books where written in gibberish" she shot back at him expecting him to deflate and pout.

"Ha-ha no Swahili Gibberish is a completely different language and they only speak that in Djibouti" He threw back at her and she just stood there shocked that he could even pronounce the name of the country let alone know it.

"well if that's all you guys got I guess I'll just go read something calm myself down" and he left the pair stunned "oh by the way" He said sticking his head back into the room "I'm gonna need a new name I'll figure it out"


	3. AN

Please review if you have any powers you may want the new BB (name to be changed later) to have with the help of his demon magic and I will consider it anyone whose powers I use will get a shout-out and help me out if anyone want's Cy with someone cause the show said jinx was off the table but fanfiction says "nope" so just let me know who you want him with and I will tally it all up and announce the winner within the next three updates


End file.
